Fire Escape
by Serenitey
Summary: Nine years in a prison cell but Ian Gallagher's apartment crushed the air out of him. Mickey finds that he can't sleep. IanXMickey


**Fire Escape**

Mickey lay on his back in Ian's bed, staring up at the ceiling fan. It squeaked lightly as it spun around and around, circulating warm air. Mick watched as the blades blended into one continuous blur. He couldn't sleep. The heat of the apartment was stifling.

Ian's arm was slung heavily across Mickey's chest, his side pressed up against Mickey's arm like a fucking hot water bottle. The sheets were tangled around their legs having been pushed off in an attempt to keep cool. Mickey slowly peeled himself away from Ian, lifting his arm and gently placing it back down on the mattress. Mickey sat up and looked around the room. It was stuffy and hot and Mickey felt like the walls were closing in on him. Nine years in a prison cell but Ian fucking Gallagher's apartment crushed the air out of him.

He looked back at Ian. He was still sleeping peacefully, his broad frame taking up more than half the bed and his naked pale ass staring up at Mickey. Mickey ran his fingers through Ian's hair. It was slightly damp from sweat and Mickey wiped his fingers on the sheet when he pulled away. He rubbed the heel of his hand into his eye sockets and when he finally dropped them his eyes fell on the open window of the third floor apartment. The window opened onto a fire escape and Mickey found himself slipping into his boxers and climbing out the window. He took a deep breath as he stood outside on the fire escape looking up in to the black Chicago sky. The steel was biting into his feet but he remained out there, relishing the open air. There wasn't any breeze and the hum of late night traffic hung in the air. Every now and again he caught the smell of the dumpster below him wafting up. He sighed.

Behind him Ian stirred and reached out for Mickey. He panicked slightly when his hand was met with nothing but warm mattress. He searched the room frantically, calling out before he saw Mickey propping himself up against the railing outside. Without bothering to dress, Ian crawled out of bed and out onto the fire escape with Mickey. He wrapped his arms around Mickey's chest, nuzzling his nose into his neck. Mickey tensed at his touch but Ian took the lack of elbow to the gut to be a good sign.

"Come on man," Mickey complained, "It's hot as balls. Get off me."

Ian shook his head and held on tighter. "What you doin' out here?"

"Can," Mickey said simply. Nine years of being locked in a box made Mickey appreciate being able to do whatever the fuck he wanted now.

"Mmm," Ian murmured and kissed Mickey's neck, tasting the salt of his heated skin.

Mickey flinched away from Ian's mouth but made no further move to push him away. Mickey's arms now hung loosely at his sides, just brushing against Ian's coiled arms with every intake and exhalation of breath.

"Are you going to fucking let go?" Mickey barked. "You're like a fucking furnace."

"Nope." Ian smiled.

Mickey could feel sweat beginning to bead across his back and shoulders where Ian was pressed against him. His skin was hot and uncomfortable but Ian kept his chest firm against Mickey's back, seemingly oblivious to the sweat collecting between them. He just continued to wrap himself around Mickey and rest his head on his shoulder.

"Come on, Gallagher, this is fucking assault."

Ian kissed his neck again eliciting an huff from Mickey. "Could you at least jerk me off if you're going to hang onto me. This is some fucking gay shit."

"Nope."

"Do you know any other fucking words or are you just trying to fuck me off?" Mickey turned his head, scowling at Ian who smiled lazily back at him. Ian pecked at his lips making Mickey crinkle his nose in an half hearted effort to keep away from Ian.

"Nope."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Seriously man if you don't-"

"Mick?" Ian interrupted. "Shut up."

Slowly Mickey relaxed and Ian kissed his shoulder as Mickey let his head loll back onto Ian. His hand came up slowly and wrapped around Ian's wrist; His thumb rubbing slowly against Ian's. Mickey sighed tiredly and Ian finally felt Mickey lean fully back into him, letting go of the tension that had collected in his body over the years. Ian gripped him tighter to support Mickey's weight, savouring the fact that Mickey was finally back where he belonged.


End file.
